Can you see it now?
by GoodDifferent
Summary: Olivia is back. Peter and Olivia don't really talk to each other
1. Chapter 1

So, its been on my computer for a week now, and i thought i'll post it. its not really good and like very short. and i don't have a beta reader, i should tho, cause english is not my first language.

comment to tell me what you think :)

_also its possible i'll had another (or two) chapters) but only if you guys want to, cause i'm not sure about the other chapter yet_

* * *

Peter came knocking on Olivia's door. When she opened the door, she didn't say anything and she didn't even let Peter talk, she just left the door open and left for the kitchen.  
Peter stood there a second, trying to decide if that meant go away or come in. or even stay on the door step.

He finally enter and closed the door. He slowly followed Olivia in the kitchen. When he enter the room, Olivia was putting back cereal in her shelves. When Peter saw something.

"Olivia?" ask Peter worried. The sadness in Peter's voice and the concern make Olivia stops and turn.  
He was slowly coming to her, fixing a point on her body. She didn't move and let him approaches. He slowly took the end of her shirt and slowly lift the corner to discover a fresh scar, still red.

"Olivia..." said Peter with concern "what happened?"  
"its " start Olivia watching her scar "nothing. Bbefore. It will heal."  
"Who?" Peter was touching the scar very slowly, for finally caress her scar over and over again.  
"Walter"

Every muscle in Peter body immediately tends. He took a deep breath and looked up to realize he was really close to Olivia. Their breath were fast and their attentions where focus on each other. He stares into her eyes a couple of minutes with so much emotions that Olivia look down.

"You should go" said Olivia.  
"Yeah, yes, sorry" respond Peter taking his hand off her scar. He took a couple of step back, passing his hand in his hair. Seeing that Olivia was avoiding his eyes, he left the kitchen. But stops.

"I'm sorry" he said slowly before leaving the apartment.

Olivia took her whisky and a glass and left for the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

So, i said i had another chapter for that story. I still don't think its good but i'll shrae it anyway.

Again i'm sorry about any english mistake i could have made.

* * *

He knew that he probably lost her the first second he didn't saw the differences between the two Olivias. He never saw the differences before Olivia came back and the first time he saw her, on that hospital's bed. He didn't believe it. She was in front of her and he could tell she was Olivia. _His_ Olivia.

He remembered when she woke up and saw him, she smile of relieved. Relieved that her living hell was over.  
She rapidly check herself out of the hospital. She wanted to go home, but Broyles stopped her in the corridor of the hospital that day. Peter was here when Broyles explained to Olivia what happen while she was gone.  
She weeren't listening to Broyles anymore, she turned her head to Peter, looking at him with the most broken look he ever saw. And in that moment, in her eyes, he knew. He lost her.

6 months passed, and Olivia was still distant with everyone. She didn't trust anyone, she was the old Olivia with big walls around her. Bigger walls.  
After that moment in her apartment, Peter and Olivia never talked, or only talk for the cases. But one night, Peter had enough.  
He knock on Olivia's door. She opened her door and immediately _"closed"_ her emotion down. they stood there a couple a minutes without talking before Peter decide to talk.

"Nothing happened okay? Not. like, that matter.. that... anyway, what do you want from me ? I'm sorry, for the hundred time, I know that you expected more, that i should have seen it, maybe more than everyone else. And i don't know what to do anymore. I know i lost you but I can't just pretend to go to work every day like i wanted to. You know I'm not good at staying in places and truly since they probably want to kidnapped me for forcing me to kill your universe. Every cells in my body says run, as fast and as far as you can. And that thought cross my mind, cause they are going to find me anyway. But then i thought if I leave and something happen to you, i will never forgive myself. Also, i never thought like that, in my life. like never, it was hard to leave but I ALWAYS left. and Today i can't. because of you."

Peter was trying to catch his breath, while Olivia stood there, trying to keep her emotion to herself. She didn't say anything, so Peter took a deep breath.

"and you crossed univ..."  
"stop" said suddenly Olivia

Peter immediately stopped. Looking at Olivia with a little hope in his eyes. He wait there, waiting for Olivia to move, talk or I least to do something.  
Olivia passed her hand in her hair, now almost all blonde even if we could still see the red hair, she changed her position passing on one foot to the other. But then stopped, looking up to him.

"I..." start Olivia, unable to finish.  
"Yes?" said Peter taking a step closer  
"They tried to made me think i was crazy" said Olivia, talking for the first time of what happen over there. "They used my emotions" she said looking up to look at him in the eyes. She took a deep breath and continue.  
"Walter ... seemed to think ... we had .. something. He used that. To break me" said Olivia trying to keep everything emotionless. we could read how sorry was Peter on his face.  
Olivia closed her eyes.  
"And they succeed"  
She wasn't even finish that Peter hug her. She didn't move at first, hesitant to show something. But she responds to his hug putting her arms around him.

"and you didn't" said suddenly Olivia breaking the hug.  
"What?" said Peter wondering what she was talking about.  
"Loose me"  
Peter couldn't help but have a little smile in the corner of his lips. They stared at each other for a moment.  
"Goodnight Olivia" said suddenly Peter. She slowly smile saying " Goodnight". She looked at Peter walking in the dark before closing the door.


End file.
